An Evening With Arwen Undomiel
by TheEmilyJo
Summary: Spend an erotic night under the full moon with the beautiful Arwen in Rivendell.


The sweet silvery moon blankets Rivendell and outlines the jagged cliffs. Its light seems to flow over your skin, warming not your body like the sunlight, but your heart. You look up at Arwen Undomiel, and she looks back at you. Her emerald eyes flicker, and your heart flutters in time with them. You're standing outside on a stone balcony overlooking the valley, you are surrounded by the fragrance of flowers—or is that Arwen's perfume?—and a fountain runs nearby. Arwen's elven skin is a soft white and it gently hugs her well-formed cheekbones. As you stare deeper into her eyes, a quiet smile breaks out on her lips. You notice that you are leaning closer and closer together. You can hear her sweet breathing now, growing faster with anticipation. Your faces hover close together now, your lips almost touching, and you stand frozen like this for an eternity. At length, you notice her pointed ears tilting, and in a moment her warm, wet lips are touching yours. You feel them pursing and releasing. Your nose is touching her poreless cheek. Your lips continue to embrace for awhile, and then you finally pull apart, while remaining in each other's arms. You fail to stifle a small giggle; you're not quite sure what to do next. Arwen smiles back: a wise, knowing smile. As she leans in, you see her eyes close and lips part, and a tingle runs through your entire body. The two of you kiss once more, strongly, beautifully, then Arwen whispers into your ear, "Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn." As you look up into the night sky, the elf begins to kiss the left side of your neck. She starts at your collar bone and makes her way upward. You hear the wet sound of her small gentle kisses. She brushes your hair back as she kisses you behind your ear. Your hand runs down her spine, and you feel the intricate curves of her body beneath the material of her dress. You feel her sides, her hipbones, her buttocks. Arwen begins to kiss you on the mouth again, more forcefully this time, and her tongue graces yours. She grabs your body with her slender hands, and you both begin to moan quietly. You grab her hair, and she presses her abdomen against yours. Your womanly areas rub against each other. You can't resist the pull of her beauty. You cannot get close enough to her body; you moan with longing. Arwen uses her hand to rub your entire womanly region from clit to anus, and she feels the moisture of your longing soaking through your dress. You grab her firm round buttocks and slip your hand between her legs; the indentation of her vagina against your fingers makes your legs grow weak. You close your eyes, part your lips, and lift your face toward the moonlight. Arwen's warm breath graces your ears as she whispers, "Come with me." She leads you by hand through some pale curtains into the Last Homely House. The two of you are now in her bedroom, which is not much different in ambience from the balcony, except for the addition of a small, soft bed. She gently pushes you onto the bed, and she sits down beside you. You grab each other and hold each other close as you feel the gentle curves of your bodies, the softness of your skin. You pull the straps of Arwen's dress off of her pale shoulders, revealing her small, taught breasts. Her light areolas blend in with her skin tone, and her nipples poke upward towards your face. You take her left breast with your right hand and squeeze gently; the flesh bounces back as you release. You run your thumb back and forth over her hardened nipple and notice its contrast with the soft breast tissue. Leaning in, closer and closer, you put your mouth on her breast. Her nipple is in your mouth now, and her areola is between your lips. As you flick her nipple with your tongue, Arwen lets out a sigh of pleasure. You move to her right breast and do the same thing. Arwen runs her fingers through your hair and kisses the top of your head. You then return to her lips, and as the two of you kiss, you lie down on your sides. Then you roll Arwen over onto her stomach, revealing her sculpted back and rounded buttocks. Your hands runs down her spine and hold her buttocks, and your kisses follow. Now you're rubbing her anus with your hand. It is tan, subtle, and as soft as the rest of her skin. It puckers gently. You place your hands on the sides of her buttocks, separating them, and begin to kiss Arwen's sweet anus. You begin to lick it in clockwise circles, starting on the outside, growing closer and closer, until you reach the center. Your entire head moves in circles as you do this. You can clearly hear your own breathing, and from up above, you hear Arwen's breathing as well. You lift up and, holding her hips in your hands, flip Arwen onto her back. Her dress is completely off now, revealing every curve and crevice of her body. You see her feminine feet, slender legs, smooth vulva mound, vertically-stretched belly button, flattened breasts, long neck, and a smile in her eyes. Lowering yourself to your hands and knees, you kiss the insides of her thighs, gradually moving upward, working your way towards her sweet spot. At last, you reach it. You flatten your tongue and give her a few long, slow licks from her vagina to her clitoris; then you focus on her swollen clit for a little while. Her body writhes with pleasure as her moaning intensifies. Her thighs squeeze together, then relax; squeeze, and relax. You slowly insert a finger into her vagina and feel its intense warmth and wetness. The rings of muscle within her squeeze your finger like a trap, and you can feel her racing heartbreak from the inside. You push your finger farther in and rotate it as your tongue continues to dance with her clitoris; first up and down, then in circles, and then side-to-side. You taste her thick wetness inside of your mouth. You turn your gaze upward, and see her eyes closed, mouth open, and breasts moving up and down in time with her moans. Her white arms grab her hair, and she turns her head from side to side. You pull your finger out of her—it is now coated with milky-white moisture—and you rub her rock-hard clit in small, fast circles. Now smaller. Now faster. She moans with every breath now. A little faster. She grabs her breast and squeezes. Faster now, and unchanging. She's yelling so loudly now, an untrained ear might mistake her cries of pleasure for pain. You see and feel every muscle in her body contract, and she lets out a final shriek. Now she relaxes and sits up. She looks into your eyes as she puts your soaked finger in her mouth. The two of you begin to kiss again: innocently at first, and then with growing intensity. She runs her hands over your body, squeezing your back and sides. She runs her tongue down your stomach and pushes you prostrate onto the bed. "One moment," she says, and she gets up and obtains an apparatus from a drawer. It is the shape of manhood made out of glass with several silvery strings attached to it; she ties the device around her and centers the sculpture on her vulva. The moonlight raining in through the window illuminates the glass as she walks toward you, a knowing look in her eyes. She climbs onto the bed and hovers over you. The tip of the device smoothly rubs your clitoris, and it sends a weightless feeling throughout your body. This feeling intensifies when you look down and see her body so close to yours. She then presses the glass device against you and it slowly penetrates you. You immediately let out a moan. The pressure of its girth seems to fill your entire body, not just your vagina. As Arwen thrusts, slowly at first, now a little faster, her breasts swing above you like pendulums. Her dark hair flows down toward you, and subtle beads of sweat have formed on her forehead. Her slightly parted lips and wide, innocent eyes seem concerned only with you and your pleasure. A deep thrust sets forth a great cry from you, and Arwen smiles softly in response. You look down at her hips; they move up and down, up and down. You see the glass entering and exiting your body at an ever increasing pace. Your breathing is heavy and your cries are high-pitched. Your muscles tense. Her thrusts are unrelenting now. You're nearly screaming, and she still does not slow down. Your eyes roll upward as a warm feeling grows in your womanhood and disperses across your whole body; you let out a soft, broken scream. You and Arwen look into each other's eyes, your breathing still heavy, and she gives you a few slow thrusts before pulling out. You lie on the soft bed, a sedative relaxation coursing through you, and you soon fall into a deep slumber, with Arwen Undomiel at your side.


End file.
